cloudywithachanceofmeatballsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (FLDSMDFR)
The Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short, is the machine which creates the "food weather". It was created by Flint Lockwood, so it could make food for Swallow Falls, the FLDSMDFR was originally designed by Flint to be household appliance for the kitchen, similar microwave or combi oven. It converts water molecules inserted from its intake into food molecules through microwave radiation, the FLDSMDFR's Radiation Matrix produces the microwave radiation that creates the Nano-Mutation effect, which is needed to reorganize the molecular structure of water into food and later food into sentient beings, and is released by a set of plastic flaps called the chowplopper. It is the secondary antagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and a protagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.Throughout the series, it has taken different forms, starting as the normal, seem at the start of CWACOM 1, it’s yellow and partially overmutated form, it’s thickly covered overmutated form in which it achieves sentience, and its final form in CWACOM 1, in the core of the meatriod. In CWACOM 2, it is seen at the start in its broken form and then again in its pond, with its final variant being the Liv Corp version near the movies finale. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballls Though the machine first proved to be of great use for the people of Swallow Falls, such as creating free food, drawing in tourism and even making town change its name to Chewandswallow Though it eventually starts to overload by the demands of the town (mostly the greedy Mayor), and overmutates just as Flint says wouldn’t happen, after it created too much food. During the course of the movie the machine changes based upon the placement of the dangeonomator, a device that measures the level of mutation in the machine. The first 2 times it is seen in the air, is when it rains bacon and breakfast at the beginning of the sunshine and lolipop section, then again at the end, jittering rapidly while producing many foods. The next time it is seen is when the mayor Shelbourne convinces Flint to use the machine for the tourists coming in the later days, it is partially covered by a mixture of meat and food, similar to that of its final form before the second movie, when it is activated, the screen is yellow and doesn’t seem to be functioning properly for it is rapidly jittering and preforming rapidly. Then the fourth time it is seen is after the spaghetti tornado causing Flint to know that continuing would result in a dangerous food storm that could risk the Earth, Flint attempts to shut the FLDSMDFR down with a kill code before it reached its critical point. Unfortunately, Mayor Shelbourne tries to prevent him and in the process, he accidentally destroys the communications device to it with an over-sized radish, causing the FLDSMDFR to become self-aware, it is seen entirely covered by a thick layer of food and meats but though it is announcing different foods, the screen Is only revealed to have one blinking black cursor on a red screen with areas of the layer of food throbbing from the radiation. From here it kept ejecting dish after dish , making bigger and more food, and the buildup of food around it bigger until it reaches gigantic proportions. This is it‘s final appearance in the first movie before it completely envelops itself in the core of the meatriod. As a result, all the citizens of Chewandswallow blame Flint for their fate and turn against him, but police officer Earl convinces that they themselves are to blame, since they (along with the Mayor) have been pushing Flint to make so much orders in the first place. Flint with Steve, Brent, Sam, and Manny approach the machine, however unlike before, the machine had created such larger foods at such a fast rate, it is deep within the center of a giant ball of food, the Meteoroid, guarded by mutated sentient food. Eventually, Flint manages to enter the Meteoroid's core and find the FLDSMDFR, no longer covered in a thick layer of food, but has it’s held by it‘s intake hanging from a large sac (it is unknown what it really is) over the main blowhole, it can be seen hanging with it’s lights glistening near the intake with a noticeably small yet bright light coming from it’s closed chowplopper and intake, causing the smaller end of the sac to shine brightly, while its upper part connected to the meatriod is much darker and only has light near the area directly under the machine. Below it, it is surrounded by slowly moving meat flaps in a dormant state. While Flint stands in awe behind one of the supports across the room, the FLDSMDFR‘s voice echoes throughout the core announcing its selection of food, Strawberry, in it’s now overused and broken voice. The sac begins to sway and bounce and the meat flaps seem to perk up, then a moment after it finishes speaking, it quickly swells to max capacity, now vigorously swaying , becoming more than 20 times the size of the machine.This causes the darker areas of the sac to mix and form into the shape of 2 enourmus strawberries. The FLDSMDFR is then is held by the giant meat flaps grabbing it by the chow plopper when the sacs size forces the machine down unto its grasp. as the sac finishes expanding, the flaps loose control of the machines erratic movements from the swelling, and lurches up and pushes the machine and the meat flaps into the hole as it forces out a large cloud of food into the with a great amount filling the room, causing Flint to hold on as the sac quickly shrinks. Later, Flint moves away from the support he hid behind and began approaching the machine as it was still resting in the meat flaps in an attempt to insert the kill code. but is quickly noticed after accidentally crushing a giant Dorito and springs the machine out of its resting sate, revealing its cursor now to be its ”eye” and is attacked by the machine by it siphoning a small bulge of water through the sac and turns to fire a giant corn at him. After hiding from the machine by using an olive, Flint sneaks around the machine, soon the sac begins to throb as water begins to flow and it once again announces and begins creating a marshmallow. Flint regroups behind the machine as the sac swells back up again. after the sac is held and released, Flint swings to tie up the machine, with the flaps and the tip of the sac with a piece of spaghetti and tries to use the kill code on the FLDSMDFR,but failed due to his father having sent him the wrong file. After being flailed around and shot at by the machine to get him off, it siphons the water to the sac at max capacity one last time in a final attempt to rid itself of flint. Flint then remembers that he has a can of Spray-On Shoes in his vest which produces a completely irremovable material and thus uses it over the "chow plopper" on the machine, causing the sac to infinitely grow in mass until it blew up. The FLDSMDFR was then supposedly destroyed after the Flint used the sprayer, thus the food storm finally disappeared for good. Before the FLDSMDFR was stopped by the sprayer, Flint expresses an empathic face, seeing how sorry he felt for letting his great invention turn bad. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 The machine is later proven to have survive its destruction, and fell safely to Swallow Falls, and temporarily deactivated. After it reactivated, it continued to make more mutated food with the first cheespider and other foodimals on the ruins of the abandoned Swallow Falls, turning it into a food jungle. Its abilities grew even further as it was now capable of producing living food-like animals which became the new inhabitants of its new food utopia. When Flint tried to shut the the FLDSMDFR(now to make foodimals with vines connecting the top and the food maker) down, it tried to stop him by showing Flint its newfound love of producing Foodimals, and that it was no longer evil. which got Flint to realize the mistake he almost made, but only to get reprogrammed by Chester V using the BS-USB who had used Flint to get his machine. Chester V then proceeded to use the FLDSMDFR(for which he put a new layer on top of the old one)to make Foodimals to be turned into Food Bars 8.0, but a Cheespider ate and killed Chester V. Flint reactivated the FLDSMDFR,let it turn back to being self-aware, and let it keep making Foodimals. Gallery CWACOM 1-Normal and mutated forms FLDSMDFRConceptArt.jpg|FLDSMDFR concept art. File:Cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-090909-lg-67434838.jpg|Flint testing the FLDSMDFR for the first time. FLDSDMFR3.png|The FLDSMDFR making food in the sky. fld.PNG|The FLDSMDFR later in the movie in a slightly overmutated state, just before receiving the order for the spaghetti dinner which becomes a hurricane. it is starting to get covered in food from the chowplopper up. fl.PNG|The FLDSMDFR now highly overmutated after receiving the Vegas style buffet order from mayor shelbourn. Itis covered entirely in a thick layer of food and can be heard constantly saying different foods but only has a black cursor on its partially food covered screen, now after having achieved sentience, this is the last appearance of the machine before it centers itself within the meatriod CWACOM 1- Meatriod extended appearance File:Meatriod.gif| Flint and the gang approach the FLDSMFDR, finding it within a giant meatball, the Meatriod, which takes in a hurricane of water and spewing out repeated clouds of food from what seems like a gigantic form of the FLDSMDFR’s Chowplopper FLDSMDFRTransformed.png|The FLDSMDFR’s first appearance in it’s meatriod form, hanging from a large water collecting sac over multiple meat “flaps” around the main blowhole, constantly moving up and down awaiting the machine to begin food creation. Colored lights are scattered around the room, changing slowly, as if the core was a gigantic version of the main systems within the machine. File:Export1.gif|Flint watches in awe as the FLDSMDFR swells its sac with the accumulated water from the hurricane outside of the meatriod, creating a vacuum suction sound. It is filled so much that it forces the machine low enough to be held by its chow plopper by the now perked up meat flaps,and once reaches an enormous ball it creates a emptying sound similar to that of a sink, and forces out a burst of food, filling the room with darkend clouds, similar to that seen exiting the meatriod. File:Release-Meatiroid.png|an outer view of the machine’s burst of food coming out of the meatriods chowploppers. On the lower part of the picture, a trail of a prior blast can be seen, showing how rapidly the FLDSMDFR is exporting foods File:Co.gif| When Flint attempts to walk up to the FLDSMDFR, He accidentally Steps on a chip, causing the FLDSMDFR’s eye to roll unto the screen and widen. The machine quickly leaves its resting place in the meatflaps, recovering from the prior blast, and siphoning a smaller amount of water slightly thickening the sac for a moment to shoot out a giant corn. File:Explort2.gif| After hiding from the FLDSMDFR in an olive, flint takes cover behind a giant pretzel and waits as the machine closes its chowplopper and faces downward, becoming immobilized while swelling the sac once more. This time however it seems to expand from the upper part of the sac attached to the meatriod to the water intake as opposed to the opposite like the prior time. File:Swoo.gif| Once the FLDSMDFR releases the sac the second time, Flint swings from a piece of Spaghetti and ties up the FLDSMDFR between the meat flaps and the sac as it retracts itself after returning to its idle state. FLDSMDFRPort.png|The FLDSMDFR's cell phone port open in between the meat flap. File:Flailing.gif| Once the FLDSMDFR frees itself and begins to flail flint around, it starts siphoning more smaller budges of water to shoot out foods to hit flint off File:Max.gif| After flailing flint around, the FLDSMDFR stops and faces upright and Swells it’s sac larger then ever, and closes its "eye" as it turns all the buttons on its hub to maximum power. FLDSMDFRStopped.png|Flint stopping the FLDSMDFR by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer just before it opens it’s chowplopper enough to release the food. FLDSMDFRNearEnd.png|The FLDSMDFR's screen cracking after being unable to force out the excessive amount of food by the Spray-on Shoes sprayer. File:Overload.png|thumb|After giving a sympathetic face to his machine, Flint Drops down the blowhole as the sac expands continually until it is held by the meat flaps one last time before it explodes FLDSMDFRDestruction.png|The meteoroid's destruction after the bursting of the core, only a trace of the food hurricane and water intake is left to be seen before it blows. CWACOM 2 fldsmdfr2.PNG|The damaged FLDSMDFR deactivated after landing on Swallow Falls battered and broken apart fldsmdfr1.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. fld4.PNG|The damaged FLDSMDFR Reactivating after landing on Swallow Falls, completing its first ever order it never finished from the test in the first movie. fldsmdfr3.PNG|Ditto, but zoomed out. 2018-12-20-17-14-05.jpg|The FLDSMDFR Detecting Flint's movement in the rock candy mountain pond. 2018-12-20-17-14-46.jpg|Flint preparing to fully Deactivate the FLDSMDFR. 2018-12-20-17-15-12.jpg|The FLDSMDFR in the process of creating a Foodimal. 2018-12-20-17-16-10.jpg|Flint watching as the FLDSMDFR creates a baby Marshmallow now moving it’s creations through plants directly connected to itself since the chowploppers closure. 2018-12-20-17-16-35.jpg|The FLDSMDFR surrounded by the Marshmallow Family. 2018-12-20-17-17-01.jpg|The FLDSMDFR getting "reprogrammed" by Chester V's BS USB. Cameo and General File:6.png| All the forms the FLDSMDFR is seen in through CWACOM 1&2. The far left being its normal form. The upper left being it’s slightly overmutated form and the lower left being it’s highly overmutated form. The center being it’s meatriod with its sac and flaps in the core room. The mid right being the broken reactivated form at the start of CWACOM 2, and the far right being it’s final form in CWACOM 2 connected to the plant network. FLDSMDFR in Spider-Verse.jpg|The machine makes a cameo appearance in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse after Miles shuts down the Collider. Trivia *It was voiced by Bill Hader in the same fashion as Flint himself. *At the end of the first movie the FLDSMDFR was black and red, rather then white and orange. *The sac attached the FLDSMDFR in the Meateroid's core to siphon water is not food. So it is unknown how the FLDSMDFR created it or what it really is. * During the meatriod sequences, the FLDSMDFR announces it creating a strawberry, and marshmallow before swelling it’s sac to burst more giant food, those two foods however have more meaning in the second movie with Barry the Strawberry, and the marshmallow family around the FLDSMDFR when Flint finds it. * Though it might not make sense at first but when the FLDSMDFR Creates the Meatriod, it actually creates an enlarged version of itself. This is first made obvious by both the design of the water intake and food export, along with it having its own giant Chowplopper, the similarities are seen much more in its core. When flint initially falls into the core and watches the FLDSMDFR use the sac and the meat flaps, there are slowly changing colors scattered around the chamber similar to those on top of the FLDSMDFR at the start of the movie before picking up speed as it mutates to pump more and bigger foods. Along with this, the seemingly explosive impact the machine has when it bursts out the food is just a gigantic version of the test explosion flint does while preparing it for its first test at the start of the movie. Even the swelling of the sac itself represents the specific watering can of water poured into the machine to create a singular food and replaces the screen by forming the announced food inside of it. *If you listen carefully, just before flint closes the FLDSMDFR’s chowplopper, there is a few seconds in which there is a view from inside the machine as this occurs, you can hear the same food creation sound heard in the second movie when it creates the foodimals. *After reactivating at the start of the second movie, the FLDSMDFR continues making the cheeseburger it never finished from the first ever test in the first movie Site Navigation Category:Flint Lockwood's Inventions Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Live Corp Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Clips